Field
Embodiments generally relate to an apparatus of semiconductor substrate processing systems. More specifically, embodiments relates to an enhanced plasma generation assembly for a plasma processing system.
Background
In manufacture of integrated circuits, precise control of various process parameters is required for achieving consistent results within a substrate, as well as the results that are reproducible from substrate to substrate. As the geometry limits of the structures for forming semiconductor devices are pushed against technology limits, tighter tolerances and precise process control are critical to fabrication success. However, with shrinking geometries, precise critical dimension and etch process control has become increasingly difficult.
Many semiconductor devices are processed in the presence of a plasma. The plasma may be easily ignited in processing chambers that utilized capacitively coupled power to energize the gases forming the plasma. However, plasma ignition in other types of processing chambers may not be as easily initiated, often requiring a spike of power to ignite the gases within the chamber. Unfortunately, such power spikes often results is arcing and sputtering of chamber components, which diminish the service life of the chamber components and undesirably generate particles within the processing chamber which undesirably contributes to defect rates.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and methods for improving plasma ignition within a processing chamber.